


You've Earned This

by kinksnkisses (fairytales)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, dirtytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytales/pseuds/kinksnkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: stuart training girl!stiles in response to jealousy (dom/sum relationship; possessive behavior please and thank you; dirty talk and praise kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Earned This

**Author's Note:**

> I got the jealousy and possessive behavior and touches of a dom/sub relationship; failed somewhat on the dirty talk and praise kink. 
> 
> Additional warnings: Sibling incest, choking, over stimulation.

"Do you really think you could let him touch you?" Stuart asks, voice soft and friendly, even as his hand tightens around Stiles' neck. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

His hand is tight enough on her throat that Stiles struggles to breathe, can't manage to gasp anything other than, "Wasn't-" before Stuart lets go of her. His hand remains on her neck, a warning - a promise. 

"Wasn't what, little sister?" Stuart shifts just enough to press against the plug in her ass and Stiles cries out, but he ignores her. "Wasn't meant to be anything? Wasn't serious?"

Stiles nods, then shakes her head quickly, realizing that is the wrong answer. It's not the answer Stuart wants and not the entire truth. 

"Wasn't thinking of him," she manages to say, but Stuart isn't paying attention to her. He's got a vibrator in his hands - her vibe, the one she kept in a locked box in the back of her closet, with the vibration settings that go from just right to powerful. Stiles thrashes, but with her hands chained to the bedpost and Stuart straddling her hips, it's impossible to move. 

Stuart tightens his grip around her throat again. "Stop," he orders, and there's enough of a threat to make Stiles stop squirming. "You've earned this." 

Black spots appear before her eyes, and just when Stiles thinks it's too much, Stuart lets go and shifts off of her, settling between her legs. "Get on your knees," he tells her, slapping her ass and making her jump and move more quickly. Stiles gets her knees under her, her shoulders planted on the bed, legs spread wide for her brother.

Stuart sits there for a minute, just staring at her, looking at the vivid red mark on her ass, her dripping pussy, her clit already hard and aching. 

"Please," she begs, although Stiles isn't sure what she asking for - to be released, or for Stuart to touch her, or something else. 

"Please what?" Stuart flicks on the vibrator, at the lowest setting, and Stiles releases the breath she'd been holding. "Didn't I teach you how to ask questions?"

"Please touch me, big brother." 

She can almost feel the wicked grin that crosses Stuart's face, and then the vibrator is there, pressing against her clit. It's almost too much, and Stiles cries out again, thankful their father isn't home. Stuart would have had to gag her and even then Stiles isn't sure he wouldn't hear. 

For a moment, Stiles thinks Stuart is going to go easy on her, because the vibrator is still at the lowest setting - the best setting for her - and it's almost blissful. She couldn't come from it alone, but it pushes her close - until he adjusts the settings, bypassing the medium and medium-high to get to the highest vibration, with it's too fast pace.

Stiles wails.

"This cunt, this clit, is mine," Stuart says, his voice barely louder than the vibrator. "I'll decide what touches it, what can go in it, how much it can take." 

He shifts hands so he can spank her again, adding a matching red mark to the other cheek. The vibrator is still pressing firmly against her clit and Stiles is sobbing into her pillow. 

"Do you understand, Stiles?" Stuart asks, leaning over her back to whisper in her ear. "This body is mine. I'm the one who gets to touch your tits and play with your cunt and fuck your ass. No one else."

Stiles nods frantically, muffling her sobs with the pillow. She can't form words to agree with him, so she turns her head, trying to press a clumsy kiss to Stuart's lips, hoping her understands. 

He must, because the vibrator moves away from her clit, and Stuart slides the plug out of her ass, quickly filling her empty, gaping hole. The vibrator returns to her clit, although at a lower setting, and sometimes Stuart teases the opening of her cunt with it. His free hand grips her shoulder, his long fingers teasing her collarbones, making Stiles shiver.

"Do you think he wants to fuck you?" he asks, almost conversationally, even as he buries his cock inside her, hips moving in sharp, demanding thrusts. "Think he'd take his time and kiss you, tease your nipples with his hands and then his mouth, and learn your taste? Want it gentle and sweet, missionary position?" Stuart punctuates his questions with hard thrusts, his balls slapping against her ass, and Stiles whines. "But you don't like soft and sweet, do you little sister? You want to be fucked, like the little bitch you are. My little bitch." 

Stuart moves the vibrator back to her clit, running it over the hard nub, and Stiles can't help it - that much clitoral stimulation, combined with Stuart's words and the pounding her ass is getting is too much. She cums.

"See, I'm the only one who can make you cum," Stuart tells her, dropping the vibrator to grab her hips and slam into her a few more times before he too, orgasms, dumping his cum inside Stiles. 

"You're so good for me," he tells her, when he rolls off her a minute later. "So good. I won't punish you for coming without permission this time, but if I catch Derek Hale touching you again, I'll make sure you can't sit for a week."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! These fics - and others - can be found at[kinksandkissing](kinksandkissing.tumblr.com). Come throw some prompts my way or talk about kinky things. 
> 
> My general/non-kinky tumblr is [lastfaerytale](lastfaerytale.tumblr.com).


End file.
